


How to befriend a werewolf

by whyamihere345



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyamihere345/pseuds/whyamihere345
Summary: Sirius Black is just counting away the days until he has enough money from his ministry job to permanently move out of his family's house. One day, Sirius discovers something entirely unexpected, or someone to be precise.ORHow Sirius Black and Remus Lupin save each other in ways neither imagined possible.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Eyes are the window to the soul

Sirius Black strolled absentmindedly down the dark corridor with his arms swaying slightly by his sides. He hated this part of the building, it was basically a medieval dungeon, but with the name “Registered Creatures” embossed on a gold plaque at the end of the hallway. The money and the image of his own flat was his only motivation to continue working for the ministry. His father had wanted Sirius to appreciate the concept of money and had gifted him this job through his countless connections at the ministry, and though Sirius should be frightened at the level of corruption, he was immensely grateful to be earning his own money. He estimated that in only a few more months, he would have enough of his own savings to officially and permanently leave his family home. Sirius’ job at the ministry was simple was not exactly a true job. He was not really qualified for an actual position, and his father refused to allow him to perform anything too remedial, which gave him the job of basically intern-level work, but for important people, so it seemed more special. Considering that Sirius mostly just delivered memos and filed documents, his pay was rather generous, but recently he had to make several trips to deliver messages to the head of the Dark Creatures department, which took him down this dreadful hallway more frequently than he wished.  
As Sirius made his way down the corridor and was slowly pulled from his thoughts, he glanced at the cell doors he was passing. Each door had a plaque with a name and classification (ex: Muirgen Bogaerts, Banshee) and a small sliding window slot to see inside the cell. Sirius shivered as he read some of the name-plates as he not for the first time realized he was strolling past vampires, werewolves, banshees, the occasional merperson, and many other creatures. The most common species Sirius passed was by far werewolf due to relatively new legislation, which actually lead to the creation of this hallway. The ministry had always kept a close eye on werewolves, but recently they passed a law so that every registered werewolf now had to live in a ministry provided “home” under surveillance. Home, was just a kind word for cell, and this new legislation was by far the most restrictive yet. Sirius had never met a werewolf, and his family despised them, but he thought it was terribly unfair for them to be subjected to this treatment, but Sirius also did not think he could do much to change these circumstances.  
As Sirius rounded the last corner, he began to hear a weird, strangled noise. It sounded as though someone was crying and drowning and also trying not to cry or drown at the same time. Sirius slowed as the noise became louder and stopped in front of the cell which seemed to be the loudest. The reasonable part of Sirius’ brain told him that he should get out of there as soon as possible, but it was quickly overpowered by his curious, impulsive side. Sirius quietly approached the door and glanced at the plaque, which read Remus Lupin, Werewolf. Gulping down a twinge of fear, Sirius slid open the window slot, which was just slim enough for his eyes to peer through. Sirius gasped and stepped back with surprise just as the man inside the cell looked up. Sirius had been expecting some older, meaner-looking, possibly hairy, person, but the man who stared up at him was probably his same age. He had curly, tawny-colored hair that fell slightly into his eyes, which were hazel and red-rimmed from crying. Even from this distance, Sirius could tell that he had freckles dotting his pale skin. Oh, and also he was freaking beautiful. Even though he was huddled in a ball on the edge of his bed and had clearly been crying, Sirius had never seen someone so fascinating.  
Sirius quickly realized that just staring at this random bloke was probably extremely strange and felt his cheeks start to heat up, thankful that the slot showed only his eyes. Remus, on the other hand, had no idea what to think. All he had been doing was having himself a good cry over his present situation when his window slot to his cell squeaked open and the most captivating pair of eyes appeared. They were like grey like thunder clouds, and Remus felt like whoever belonged to this pair of eyes knew every one of his secrets. He was finding it impossible to look away.  
The stranger in front of him suddenly looked down and coughed a little then glanced back up and with a rough voice stammered, “uh…hi”. Then, as quickly as they appeared, those beautiful eyes disappeared. Though strange, Remus felt a slight twinge of disappointment.


	2. Cathartic vs. Effective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Remus see each other for the second time. What a surprise, I know ;)

Sirius slammed the door to his bedroom and slowly slid to the floor. He could not get the beautiful boy he had seen early that day out of his mind. He had been hunched over in striped pajamas, pale, and clearly upset, but Sirius didn’t think he had seen anyone more breath-taking. Sirius crawled off the floor and collapsed on his bed facing the ceiling, which was covered in Muggle posters that he originally put to piss his mother off, but now found that he was quite fond of them. 

Momentarily distracted by the images staring back at him, Remus’ kind eyes and curly hair kept replaying through his mind. He did not even know him, yet Sirius felt an inexplicable urge to help this clearly hurting person.   
The image Sirius had always held about werewolves was a little blurry. His family obviously despised anything less than a pureblood wizard, but he normally tried to disagree with his family’s values as much as possible, and he was aware the other members of the wizarding community held much kinder positions.   
All that Sirius was sure about was that he wanted to Remus again. As soon as that thought flashed through his head, he groaned. This was so weird. Things like this definitely were not normal, but Sirius also could not bring himself to care too much.   
With another sigh, Sirius rolled over and began peeling at a small piece of torn wallpaper next to his bed, desperately trying to get his mind of its current subject. 

Across town, Remus was having a somewhat similar mental conversation. Remus was well… distraught. He had tried to pace back and forth in his narrow room for twenty minutes hoping he would be able to make sense of what had just happened, but after little progress, he flopped on to his bed and stared at the dingy ceiling above him. The ministry, in an attempt to make the cells feel more “homey” had allowed the residents to bring a handful of decorations or personal items. Remus had little that he wanted, but besides the couple pictures of his family that he brought along, Remus brought his little-kid ceiling star stickers. Yes, the ones that glow in the dark, and no, he was not ashamed of them in the least.   
As Remus thought of the person who he met (did it count as a meeting?) and tried to organize what little information he had. Based on the deeper, gravelly voice, Remus assumed that it was a man. Aside from that, he had little to go on. Oh, and he also had the most gorgeous eyes Remus ever had the pleasure of staring into. Besides those two pieces of information, he was stuck. Who was this person? And why did he care in the first place? Sighing, Remus closed his eyes, with the thought he will most likely never see this person again, Remus slowly drifted into a fitful sleep. 

Neither boy knew that the other was in almost the exact same position just several miles away. 

\------------

The next day Sirius awoke before his alarm, almost giddy. Dressing quickly, Sirius had stepped through the fireplace before the rest of his family had even stumbled out of their rooms, which Sirius was grateful for considering he liked to maintain as little contact with them as possible.   
When Sirius stepped out of the floo at the ministry he glanced at his watch and realized that for the first time since he began this job that he was actually early. Not just like a minute or two early, but a solid thirty minutes early. Though Sirius normally had barely enough work to get him through an average day, he set off towards his office (stool and coat hook) with a brighter than normal attitude.   
Sirius’ sunny disposition quickly disapparated as the day wore on, and by the time lunch rolled around he was downright glum. Clearly, the rest of the world had not gotten the memo that today was supposed to be a good day because his boss had stuck him with worse jobs than normal. And while Sirius was typically a relatively good employee, his patience was starting to wear very thin. After spending two hours organizing the most boring files know to man, an intern sneezed and somehow managed to flick their wand in just the right direction which unfortunately caused the whole file cabinet to burst into flames. Oh, and it was all Sirius’ fault for not protecting it with a proper charm when he had finished his job. So finally, several hours and many paper cuts later, Sirius found himself outside for a fag and much-needed lunch break.   
Finally, after distractedly doing more tedious work, Sirius’ boss asked him to deliver something to Dark Creatures Department head. Practically running through the halls, Sirius tried to calm himself and slowed but was unable to stop the smile that was spreading across his face. After dropping off the package as quickly as he could, he began to walk much slower than usual down the Registered Creatures corridor. Finally, as he rounded the corner toward Remus’ cell he began to hear a strange noise… again. Except, this time it was much louder and Sirius was pretty quickly able to deduce that something (or someone) was banging against the door of Remus’ cell. Startled and slightly nervous, Sirius stopped in front of his door. Hesitating slightly and realizing that what he was doing was not normal behavior, Sirius steeled his nerves and approached the door.   
Jumping back with surprise as another loud bang echoed off the door as soon as he reached it, Sirius took a steadying breath and in one quick motion opened the slot and peered inside.   
All he saw at first was a flying mess of pajamas, curly hair and arms as he felt the door in front of him rattle with another blow. Glancing down, Sirius realized that the mess of colors was Remus. Staring down at him, Sirius guessed that Remus must have not noticed his presence yet because he was now sitting slouched against the door breathing heavily. Not wanting to startle him, Sirius held his breath.   
Slowly, Remus began to get up and walk back across the room. He casually turned around and faced the door, bending his knees slightly and looking like he was about to charge the door once more. Just as Remus started to move forward, he glanced up slightly and almost fell over in shock. 

Sirius’ twinkling eyes immediately connected with Remus’ and unable to help the small, but genuine smile starting to break across his face, Sirius spoke a soft, “hi”. 

Still not completely upright but also clearly still recovering from the shock, a faint blush began to work its way across Remus’ pale cheeks. Sirius was enthralled. 

Clearing his throat, Remus rasped out an equally soft, “um, hello”. 

Not able to control the smile on his face any longer, Sirius said in a more confident voice, “You know, there are probably more effective ways to break this door than hurtling your body at it. Also, probably less painful methods.” 

Blush deepening on Remus’ cheeks, he replied, “Yes, but this is somewhat cathartic”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2, I hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time really writing fanfic so let me know what you think! I'm not sure how long this will be or what might happen yet, so we're in this together!


End file.
